


It's Hell Without You

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s waiting, I can feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hell Without You

_**'It's Hell without you'** _

_It feels like a cell, though I know I can leave at any time. Just walk out that door, I tell myself. Get away from him… Far away. Save yourself. Pull yourself out of this desperate attempt to be something more than one out of 7 billion humans. I can leave him at any time._

_But every time I get close to that door, put my hand on the door knob… I see his face… Hear his voice… He’s calling to me. Asking me where I think I can go, where anyone would understand me, know me for who I am._

_There’s a whole world out there, I know it. It’s so close. Full of normal people who know nothing of demons and Hell and fallen angels and… But he’s telling me to stay here. Safe. Safe from the heathens and the sin that rules the world out there. I decide to open it anyway and he pulls a knife on me._

That’s when I wake up, with a jolt.

It’s over now. That was a long time ago and I have escaped the Cage… I’m safer with Dean than I ever was with the devil…

So why do I dream of changing my mind? Why do I dream that I could turn back the hands of time and be with Lucifer again?

I guess I was made for that prison. He knows it, too. He’s waiting, I can feel it.

And now I have a new prison to escape.


End file.
